


A Quick Announcement

by JustAGirl24



Series: Paintball [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne gets ready for paintball with Jaime. Jaime wants to make a quick announcement. Brienne is less than enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Announcement

“Briennnne.”

She moaned, stretching out her legs and rolling to the side, vaguely registering the smooth, cool cotton against her skin and the heat of the body beside her. Early morning sunlight shone bright against her closed eyelids, and she shut them even tighter against the unwelcome intrusion.

_“Briennnnnnnne.”_

She felt a large, warm hand trailing over her bare side, shoulder to waist to flank. She squirmed.

“Jaime,” she mumbled, _“stop.”_

He chuckled, his chest shaking against her back.

“’S _Saturday,”_ she groaned, burying her face in her bicep.

“It’s _paintball_ Saturday,” he murmured.

 _“Dammit,”_ she muttered, snuggling back against him. She could feel that he was hard. She kept her eyes closed as she rested her cheek in her hand.

“You _love_ paintball Saturday,” he admonished teasingly, grinding his cock lightly against her bottom. 

Brienne cracked open one eye and craned around to glare at him. Jaime looked disgustingly perfect as always, hair delightfully tousled, skin tan and glowing against the crisp white sheets in the weak morning light. She huffed and shook her head, feeling a cowlick bounce on the back of her head, the creases on her face from her pillow.

“You _do,_ you _love it.”_ He smiled smugly. “It’s where you met me, after all.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she grumbled, still squinting against the sunlight. _Did it have to be so godsdamned early on the weekend, when she was supposed to be sleeping in?_

Jaime huffed out a laugh. His hair tickled along her nape as he pressed a kiss to her neck, scratchy stubble and warm, damp lips sending shivers down her spine.

“We could just stay in,” he murmured suggestively, his lips pressed higher along her neck.

Brienne gave a little moan, her head tipping back of its own volition. “You know we can’t do that,” she sighed. “Asha would be _so_ pissed.”

“We’ll see her in another two weeks. She can do without us this once.”

“Without _you,_ maybe,” she agreed playfully, moaning again as he scraped his stubbled cheek against the column of her neck.

“You wound me, wench,” he murmured, sinking gentle teeth into the flesh just behind her ear.

She hissed, a shuddering breath leaving her. _Gods,_ this man had the most convincing mouth she’d ever encountered. Not that she’d encountered many. But still.

 _Ugh,_ she had to pee so bad. With a groan, she tore herself away from him and rolled out of bed, walking to the bathroom. She fought against every instinct still buried deep inside to hide herself as his gaze burned a brand into her bare, freckled flesh.

Brienne used the toilet then turned on the shower, stepping under the spray for a quick wash. She climbed back out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, combing her dripping, brittle hair back off her face.

She opened the door, steam escaping as she stepped back into their bedroom to get dressed. Jaime was still in bed, sitting against the headboard. His eyes were dark as he watched her, and she was gratified to see the obvious tent in the sheet covering his lap. He scooted to the end of the bed as she began drying off, pretending to ignore him until she felt his hands on her hips, turning her to face him, pulling her closer.

Jaime’s warm breath brushed over her stomach just before he kissed her navel, and Brienne sighed as he pressed another kiss to the soft curve of her belly. “We really _can’t,_ Jaime,” she said, knowing she sounded halfhearted at best.

He made a little _hmm_ sound. “But I have a little problem,” he murmured, before pulling away to look up at her, green eyes glittering with equal parts lust and humor. “Well—a _big_ problem, actually.”

Brienne was just about to give in when her phone went off, a loud beeping sounding through their room. Jaime groaned as she walked over to the dresser, grabbing her phone to see the alarm she’d set the night before was going off. She glanced at Jaime apologetically, grabbing a pair of underwear from the top drawer. She pulled the light blue cotton up her legs, turning to face him as the elastic snapped against her wide hips.

Jaime’s eyes were dark as he took her in, eyes running over her body, lingering over her breasts and the thatch of hair between her legs that wasn’t quite covered by the thin cotton there. His tongue darted out to run over his bottom lip before he pulled it between his teeth, eyes raising to meet hers. “Are you sure I couldn’t convince you?” he asked with a promising grin.

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Yes,” she said briskly, ignoring the way her nipples tightened under his gaze. “We have _plans_ today, remember?” She turned away, stepping into the walk-in closet they shared. As she pulled a tank top and camouflage pants from her side of the closet, she could see him leave the bed from the corner of her eye. His erection bobbed heavy between his legs as he shuffled to the bathroom.  She could hear the sound of the shower spray, and for a few moments, she could see him in her mind’s eye, soapy and dripping wet. She briefly considered joining him, perhaps helping him with his… _big problem,_ as he’d said… But before she could make up her mind, the shower turned off, the bathroom door opening a moment later. She heard his feet scuffing against the floor for a few moments before he joined her in the closet, a towel wrapped low on his hips.

He looked good enough to eat.

Jaime moved close to hug her in the small space, still soft and warm from his shower, and Brienne melted against him, feeling his cock nudging her hip.

“Why didn’t you take care of that in the shower?” she asked teasingly.

“I’m saving it for later,” he murmured into her shoulder. “Mrs. Lannister,” he added.

Brienne chuckled softly. “Oh, are you, Mr. Lannister?” she replied, voice just as soft, enjoying the weight of it on her tongue.

“I’m gonna get you when we get home,” he promised.

She couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the press of his chest to hers. She pulled away finally, dragging the tank top over her head, the camouflage pants up her legs. They wouldn’t quite button. She frowned and grabbed a loose hair tie, looping it through the buttonhole and over the button.

Brienne left Jaime in the closet as she went looking for her boots. She found them by the front door, her jacket hanging above them. They were ugly, heavy things, but she’d found them to be necessary while moving through the woods at the paintball field, which were mucky in some places. She tightened the laces, standing and pulling on the jacket, which matched her pants. **LANNISTER** was on a patch above the pocket, mysteriously finding its way there shortly after their wedding a little over a year ago.

“Meet you there?” she called down the hallway.

Jaime’s head popped out from the side of the doorway. “You need breakfast,” he reminded her.

She groaned. “I’m not hungry,” she said impatiently. _Food this early in the morning? No way._

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “A granola bar. _Something,”_ he said.

“Fine.” Brienne stomped to the kitchen, grabbing a box of Lara Bars and pulling one out. “Got it! Gonna go pick up Marg and Sansa!”

“We still telling them today?” Jaime called down the hallway.

“Might as well,” she called back.

“I put your pellets in the trunk with your gun,” he reminded her. He walked down the hall to meet her and glanced at the Lara Bar still clutched in her hand. “Eat that.” He mock glared at her.

With exaggerated movements, Brienne opened the wrapper and bit into it, chewing and swallowing before rolling her eyes. “Happy?” she muttered. Jaime pinched her ass in response. She jumped and scowled, nearly dropping the rest of her breakfast.

“Get out of here,” he said fondly. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Brienne nodded and walked out the door, shaking her head and taking another bite of her bar.

* * *

 

“You feeling okay?” Jaime asked quietly.

Brienne jumped, nearly hitting her head on the roof of her trunk as she tried to stand upright, startled by his presence. “I’m fine,” she hissed. “When did you get here?”

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “A few minutes ago.” His eyes ran over her form, taking her in. “So…same place we  met?” he asked.

“The same place you kept calling me 'the big guy’ and insisting I was a man for half an hour?”

“The same place you insisted I was shot first?”

“I _did_ shoot you first,” she growled.

“I think that’s what gave me such a boner,” he smirked.

Brienne felt her face flush and rolled her eyes. “My good aim turns you on?”

Jaime leered, running his eyes down her body. “That, and everything else about you.”

She sighed, trying to fight the smile tugging at her lips. “The same place you proposed?”

“The same place you said ‘yes’?” he asked, a hint of triumph in his voice.

 _Well._ She grinned, wide and toothy. “Absolutely.”

“Hey!” Asha yelled, and Brienne jerked around to find her standing with her gun propped on her hip, glaring at Jaime with narrowed eyes. “No consorting with the enemy.”

Brienne couldn’t help but snicker as Jaime smiled at Asha charmingly. The other woman raised a single eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. _“Still_ can’t believe you married him,” she muttered, stalking off to join Margaery and Sansa.

Brienne choked on another laugh as Jaime pouted at Asha’s back. “She never had it so good!” he called to her retreating form. Asha raised her middle finger in the air, refusing to look back.

“Oh _gods,”_ Brienne muttered, stifling more laughter.

“I still don’t know why you haven’t joined _my_ team,” he muttered sulkily.

 _“Please.”_ Brienne rolled her eyes. “Why would I miss out on the chance to kick your ass from here to there every other Saturday?”

Jaime smiled, raising his eyebrows. “Really,” he drawled, “when you could be doing other things from here to there?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she muttered. “Is everyone here? I only want to do this once.”

Jaime looked around, finally seeming to spot Tyrion, who was chatting with Addam and Daven. He nodded. “Let’s move out, teams!” he called through his cupped hands.

Brienne followed closely until they reached the entrance of the paintball field. Her face would be on fire at any moment. Jaime always insisted on doing the most ridiculous things…

“Quick announcement!” he said once everyone had joined them by the entrance. He glanced over at Brienne, raising his eyebrows. Brienne rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“You and your _announcements,”_ Addam groaned. _“I can’t stand that wench,”_ he mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Jaime frowned. “I don’t think I announced that,” he muttered. Tyrion laughed, soon joined by their teammates.

“‘I’m gonna marry her someday!” Daven yelled.

“And then the announcement that you’d finally convinced her to go on a date with you,” Margaery contributed dryly.

 _“After_ you told us you were going to marry her.”

Jaime glared at his younger brother. “Really, Tyrion?” he muttered. His brother shrugged innocently.

“And who could forget the day you finally asked?” Sansa sighed. At least _she_ thought it was romantic.

Asha snickered. “So what are you—” Her eyes widened at the same time Margaery’s did.

 _“You’re—”_ Margaery shrieked, clamping her hands over her mouth to cut the words off midstream.

Brienne stared up at the sky. She could feel her face settle into the same longsuffering look she often wore around Jaime. This was _so_ embarrassing. Didn’t normal people do this with emails or phone calls?

“Yes!” Jaime said. Brienne could hear the smugness in his tone. “The Lannister Lions will be adding a fifth member to the team in a little over six months.”

Brienne gaped. “We _talked_ about this, Jaime. We won’t be bringing him to _paintball,”_ she hissed over Sansa and Margaery’s squealing. Even Asha was showing some excitement.

“She’d make an adorable mascot,” he wheedled.

 _“He_ will need to be fed every two hours.”

“What about her nap time?”

Brienne groaned, putting her head in her hand. Suddenly, she heard a _pop! pop!_ sound and felt a slight sting in her thigh, looking down to see a splotch of yellow paint there. She looked over at Jaime to see a similar looking splatter over his chest. As one, they turned to glare at Tyrion, who was smiling at them innocently.

“So thrilled to be an uncle again, truly,” he said. Brienne wondered if she was imagining the thread of sarcasm in his voice. “I have a feeling you’ll be squabbling about this for quite some time though, so go home.”

Brienne stared, jaw hanging open. “Well, we did have plans for afterwards,” Jaime murmured in her ear. “Something you could be doing from here to there?”

Brienne groaned. “You are making this up to me,” she warned him.

 _“Gods,_ yes,” he breathed. “I can’t wait.” His palm slid over her stomach, warm and firm, and she felt a little fluttering in her chest—until Sansa started squealing over the gesture.

“Oh my _gods!”_ she cried out, jumping up and down. “I just found the most _adorable_ knitting pattern for a baby hat. Oh!” Sansa grabbed Margaery’s hands. “We have a baby shower to plan!”

That little flutter was starting to sink into her gut.

“We need a theme!” Margaery agreed.

Brienne’s head was spinning as they began making a list, feeling like she was watching a tennis match as she looked between Margaery and Sansa.

“Invitations!”

“Food!”

“A registry!”

“Really good cake,” Asha added, nodding wisely. The rest was lost in a jumble of chattering voices.

Brienne looked over to Jaime’s teammates. Daven, Addam, and Tyrion all bore expressions of alarm, though to varying degrees. Then she looked at Jaime.

He grinned, dimples creasing his cheeks. “I’m _so_ glad I get to miss the shower,” he muttered, eyes twinkling with delight.

“Oh, _absolutely not,”_ Brienne said vehemently. “I will make _sure_ this is a couples shower if it’s the last thing I do. I already had to go through the hell of a wedding shower with your family.” She noticed the grin slide off his face with immense satisfaction.

“Will there be games?” he asked, a note of dread in his voice.

“It’s a shower. _Of course_ there will be games,” she hissed.

Jaime made a face.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “I’ll make sure it’s not the melted candy bar in a diaper one.”

_“What?”_

Brienne snickered at his revulsion. “Still think we should’ve made this announcement today?”

“Absolutely.” They stood in silence for a moment before he nudged her side. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

 _“He’ll_ be here soon enough.”

“She’s a girl,” Jaime said confidently.

Brienne scowled. “He’s a _boy.”_

Jaime shrugged gave an easy smile. “Either way, I hope they’re just like you.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, trying to hide the pleased flush rising up her neck. “I’m ready to go home. Let’s leave while they’re distracted,” she said in a stage whisper, tugging him towards the parking lot.

Jaime gave her a lascivious look. “I have something to make up to you,” he agreed.

“Hopefully with your mouth,” she muttered, the words out of her mouth before she knew it, her face flaming.

 _“Definitely_ with my mouth,” he promised, his fingers threading through hers as he chuckled. “And my fingers, and my tongue, and my co—”

 _“Jaime!”_ she scolded. “I really can’t take you anywhere.”

“You can take me home,” he suggested, winking at her.

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to ikkiM for her marvelous beta work. I'm running out of adjectives, woman. But you are greatly appreciated.
> 
> And a quick shoutout to Lilynyny for the 'big guy' suggestion. :)


End file.
